


know that we're still together

by Prospurrity



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, fem makoharu, fem reigisa, fem rintori, fem seijuurou, male chigusa, male gou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1769497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prospurrity/pseuds/Prospurrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>genderbent free! drabbles featuring my otps and shameless ot3 that just so happened to need love</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i - reigisa

"Rei-kun!"

"Hazu--! Rei- _kun_? We aren't that close."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about!"

"Is this about me joining the swim team again?" Rei asked, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically. "I've already joined the track team, Hazuki-san." She huffed, rolling her eyes and undoing the tight ponytail in her hair. Blue locks tumbled over her shoulders, and Nagisa watched in awe. Rei met her eyes slowly, brows furrowed as she ran her fingers through her hair and tied it back up, deft hands moving quickly. It was obvious she'd done this many times before. Nagisa moved her hand up to brush the ends of her hair, almost self-conscious of how short it was.

"Besides--!" Rei started with a sharp wave of her hand, turning on heel to face Nagisa. She put her hands on her hips, staring the blonde in the eyes. "Swimming defies all logic! We, as humans, evolved to walk on land! It's ineffective to go _backwards_ and tread water! Not to mention that the sport itself is simply _not beautiful!_ One must flail their arms about while struggling to breathe! There's no logic to it!" Nagisa watched her throw her hands to the side, chest (which, to Nagisa's knowledge, was quite large in size) heaving with every angered breath. Nagisa smiled, eyes twinkling as Rei rambled.

"I'll give you one of these if you join!" Nagisa chirped, holding an Iwatobi-chan strap in her pale hand. She let it dangle from her fingers in front of Rei.

"I--!! I don't want that!"

"Ouch! Isn't he cute, though?"

"He most certainly is not!"


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> implied makoharu, nagisa and mako try and convince haru to go to the old swim club before its torn down
> 
> send me prompts at ryugayzaki-chan.tumblr.com!

"They're tearing down the old swim club." Nagisa piped up, one day, on her descent down the stairs. She hopped onto the ground and whirled around, the fabric of her skirt following her movements in every direction. "Let's break in!"

"To dig _that_ up?" Makoto raised an eyebrow, fiddling with the bow that tied her hair into a uniform ponytail that fell over her shoulder in waves. Nervous habit, Nagisa always assumed. Haru never commented, and Mako said it was just because she liked the feeling. Nagisa nodded cheerfully, placing her hands on her hips.

"Right! We sneak in at night--"

"I'm not going." Haru huffed, heading out of the stairwell. Nagisa pulled her back by the shoulders, a pleading look on her face.

"Haru-kun!! You have to come! _Pleeeeaaaase?_ "

"No. There's no reason for me to go."

Makoto hummed lightly and placed a hand on Haru's shoulder, leaning against her so her chest was pressed flush to Haru's back.

"There'll be a pool there," She said, a smile spread across her lips.

Haru didn't budge much except to look back at Makoto, water-like eyes dilated (probably not even because of the fact that Makoto was so close).

"A pool is much bigger than a bathtub, Haru-kun."

Haru held her ground for mere moments, staring at Makoto. She then heaved a sigh, folding her arms over her chest.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Yay!!" Nagisa squealed out of pure excitement, throwing up an arm and bouncing down the rest of the stairs, arms outspread to give her some sort of balance. Makoto removed herself from Haru's back, smiling fondly as she headed down after Nagisa. Her cries of _'you shouldn't run, Nagisa!!'_ and _'be careful!'_ slowly faded as she walked farther from Haruka and closer to the cause of her reprimanding. Haru sighed, arms still folded resolutely over her chest as she followed the duo downstairs and back to their respective classes.


	3. iii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gou's probably hot dont worry he'll get screen time  
> makoto waits for haruka to return home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewatched this ep today and it's honestly my favorite scene in the whole show probably
> 
> also I dont?? im not good at getting back to comments but chances are if youve talked to me here ive cried over it be it a response or a comment in general thank you all omg
> 
> gou gets one sentence but its probably the cutest thing he does ever so who cares

"Makoto?" Her voice was quiet, suspended between the two in cold air. Mako sat asleep under the threshold, head rested against the wall. In her hands was a small, blue phone. Haru blinked, taking it and powering it on. The screen flashed with a pending message (from Nagisa), and Haru wasted no time in listening. During the length of it, she could hear the scrambling voices of Rei, Nagisa, and Gou.

"Haru-kun? Where are you?" Nagisa spoke first, her voice a panic.

"Please hurry home, Haruka-senpai! We're all worried!" Rei was next, and then static filled the reciever as it was swapped between hands.

Gou. "I'm sorry, Haruka-senpai! I signed everyone up for the medley relay!"

Rei was next, her confidence seeming to have returned. "I'll study up the theories and have it perfected by tomorrow."

She could hear Nagisa groan, even though the telltale rustle hadn't been heard, meaning the phone was still in Rei's hands. "If you say that, you'll fail for sure!"

"Nagisa-sa--!" The message cut off in the middle of Rei's indignant call to Nagisa. 

Haruka hummed briefly. Did she really want to do this? That feeling...that feeling of self-reliance, she'd craved it for so long, finally found relief in it, and here she was, about to swim a relay. It went against everything.

But...her friends never did go with the current, did they?

"Makoto. Makoto." She called to her sleeping friend, nudging her shoulder.

"Hmn...Ha--Haru..." Green eyes snapped open. "Haru! Where were you? We were all--" Makoto was cut off by a very insistent Nanase Haruka.

"What are you still doing here? You should be asleep, at home. Don't we have a relay to swim?"

Green eyes widened further (if possible), and Makoto let out a gleeful laugh. Haru's heart skipped a beat.

_So, this is what it's like to rely on people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes its really hard for me to believe I almost stopped writing at some points  
> ive improved loads (you can probably tell from my katnep otp challenge) and I cant wait to post for reigisa week  
> heads up: my mother is giving birth sometime next week, so I should be either writing a lot of suddenly finding myself with very little down time ahaha  
> I PROMISE I will update horizonline before I go back to school thats my one promise I will make ever lol  
> thank you all for reading and I hope my overly sentimental babbling doesnt bother you <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reigisa girls - makeovers(??) for hamsteakandpasta

“Quit moving, Rei-kun!” The bespectacled girl sighed, drew her knees to her chest, and tried not to jerk too much when she received a particularly harsh tug on her hair.

“Nagisa-san, pardon me, but why exactly is it a necessity for you to style my hair every time I come over?”

“I bought all of these hair ties, Rei-kun! I have to put them to use somehow!”

"…Why do you buy them, then? Your hair is much too short to use hair ties."

"No way! See?" As if to demonstrate, the blonde twisted up her bangs and tied them, pinning them down with a strawberry-adorned clip. "I can so use hair ties!"

"Mn, let me fix it." She unclipped her hair, brushing out her bangs and putting them back in the hair tie, pinning the bundle down with a couple of bobby pins and a hair clip. Nagisa turned, catching herself in the full-length mirror. She clapped her hands to her cheeks.

"Rei-kun! It’s so cute! I didn’t know you could do hair!"

Rei was busy fixing her own ponytail, which cascaded down to her shoulders. She expertly undid the hair tie and let the locks fall in thick, blue lines over her shoulders.

"Brush the hair before you put it up, Nagisa-san. It comes out a lot prettier." Rei handed her the brush, Nagisa practically glowing at the sight of it.

"Right!" She smoothed the brush through the straight hair, eyes glittering. "You have such pretty hair. I wish I had long hair sometimes."

"It’s a bit of a hassle. I wish I could pull off short hair. I think your hairstyle looks perfect on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it’s very cute."

The only reply Nagisa gave was a gleeful giggle as she wrapped her arms around Rei, hugging the other girl tight.


End file.
